falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Garun
Garun is the knife sharpener for the Blackfoot tribe in 2253. Background An older guy who knows how to make and repair spears, knives, and bows and can do "the old spear-sharpening trick."Blackfoot Tribe design document/3 - Garun the Spearsharpener He lives in a house that has had carpentry facilities since before the Great War.Blackfoot Tribe design document/2 - Locations - Weaponmaker/Garun's Home At some point he has acquired a taste for liquor, but often finds it hard to obtain it himself.Jericho PIPBoy entries - GARUN, THE MORMON Daily schedule At the start of evening, he goes home, and if he has booze in his inventory, he drinks two of them (or just one, if he only has one), and falls asleep.Blackfoot Tribe design document/3 - Garun the Spearsharpener - Script: 04_Garun_The_Spearsharpener (Drink Booze) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Help Garun Get Caught Up: Garun is always busy trying to maintain the tribe's weapons, and would appreciate any assistance the Prisoner can offer in getting him up-to-date or ahead of his current workload.Blackfoot Tribe design document/4 - Help Garun Get Caught Up * Get Garun some Damn Tools: If he wasn't working with such primitive tools, Garun would be able to do his work a lot faster. The Prisoner can make or find him some decent pliers, clamps, and such and give or trade them to him; although ideally two multitools would do the trick.Blackfoot Tribe design document/4 - Get Garun some Damn Tools * Get Garun some Booze: Garun enjoys a drink every now and then, but booze scarcely makes its way into the village. The Prisoner can find or make some for him.Blackfoot Tribe design document/4 - Get Garun some Booze * Acquire Guns for the Blackfoots: If the Prisoner hasn't already found out from Kurisu or Chagas about the lack of firearms the tribe has, Garun will ask for assistance on that front as well as the benefits of doing so.Blackfoot Tribe design document/4 - Acquire Guns for the Blackfoots * Train Garun in GunWork: The Prisoner can help the Blackfoot in part with their gun supply by teaching Garun how to make some simple guns as well as ammunition. He will start production thereafter, albeit slowly.Blackfoot Tribe design document/4 - Train Garun in GunWorkBlackfoot Tribe design document/5 - Location Checklist Effects of player's actions * Teaching Garun how to make guns will raise the average technology level of the tribe as well as morale, more sniper posts appear and there is an increase/decrease in various random encounters in the surrounding areas.Blackfoot Tribe design document/5 - Room for Improvement The Prisoner can also bring him the required gun parts to make zip guns or pipe rifles, which he will work on during his waking hours, free of charge. Similarly, he can repair broken guns brought to him, although making guns from parts takes priority.Blackfoot Tribe design document/3 - Garun the Spearsharpener - Script: 04_Garun_Create = 1/2/0 (Make Guns From Parts-Fix Broken Guns * Each time the Prisoner brings Garun some booze there is a chance he will discount his goods for him, although any further discounts become smaller. Notes A cut quest indicates the Prisoner could have built a still for the town allowing the villagers to make their own booze, which would also have satisfied Garun's desire for alcohol.Blackfoot Tribe design document/4 - Build a Still for the Town Appearances Garun was to appear only in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. References Category:Van Buren characters Category:Van Buren human characters Category:Blackfoot characters Category:Van Buren raiders